Un Disparo Al Corazón
by Darrinia
Summary: Un atraco y un disparo que cambiarán la vida de Blam...


**N/A:** Aquí traigo un OS Blam muy diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir... Pero es una idea que entró en mi mente y he sido incapaz de sacarla hasta que la he escrito... Tengo otro OS pendiente que espero poder subir pronto (estoy esperando ver como queda, falta algo por escribir todavía), con Sam como Striper y tengo otro que tengo mis dudas de si será OS o mini-fic... Ya veremos...

* * *

 _ **UN DISPARO AL CORAZÓN**_

Blaine y Sam eran los mejores amigos. Compartían apartamento desde que se mudaron a Nueva York poco después de su graduación, casi un año después de que se volvieran inseparables. Cuatro años habían pasado y nadie podía imaginarse a uno sin el otro. Sobretodo en los últimos meses, ya que los dos volvían a estar solteros. El rubio había terminado su tercer intento de relación con Mercedes y el otro su cuarto intento con Kurt.

Después de muchos problemas, el ojiverde había decidido montar su propio negocio, una tienda de cómics. Había estado ahorrando dinero para eso y además los señores Anderson le habían dado algo de dinero prestado y que podría devolver cómodamente. Sin embargo, un gasto imprevisto había conseguido que tuvieran que acudir a un banco para abrir una línea de crédito para situaciones como esa. El moreno lo acompañó porque Evans creía que necesitaba a alguien tan inteligente como él para que se asegurara de que no se aprovechaban de su inocencia.

Los dos amigos esperaban en la fila pacientemente cuando tres hombres entraron. Al principio no llamaban la atención pero después sacaron pistolas y dispararon al aire. Todos los clientes y trabajadores se agacharon asustados. El guardia de seguridad cayó abatido antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

– Danos todo el dinero y nadie saldrá herido. – Uno de los ladrones amenazó a un empleado, que pronto comenzó a meter el dinero en la bolsa que le habían dado.

– ¿Eso es todo? – El asaltante gritó enojado.

– Lo demás lo tenemos en la caja fuerte y no tengo acceso a ella.

– ¿Quién tiene acceso? – El ladrón estaba nervioso.

– No está aquí, suele venir cada cierto tiempo para...

– ¡Mentira! Quiero que abras la caja fuerte ya! O mato a algún cliente. – El atracador se volvió y miro a todos los presentes. Blaine y Sam estaban ocultando a un niño que había ido con su madre mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su hija. Al lado de ellos, una mujer embarazada de unos siete meses que había sentido una contracción y esperaba que todo quedara en eso ya que no era el mejor momento para ponerse de parto. El resto de delincuentes miraban lo que hacía su líder a la espera de órdenes.

– Es la verdad. – El trabajador insistió, intentando convencer a los ladrones.

– Ahora veremos si es la verdad.

El asaltante se acercó a la embarazada y la levantó de manera brusca mientras ella gritaba por el dolor que le provocó el fuerte agarre del hombre. Sin decir palabra, la apuntó con la pistola. Todos se asustaron, pero Blaine no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no iba a permitir que nadie saliera herido. Por eso se levantó y Sam maldijo en un susurro por el gran corazón de su amigo.

– Está embarazada. ¿Por qué no me elijes a mí en su lugar? – Anderson quería parecer tranquilo pero en el fondo estaba asustado. Sabía que con sus palabras se había ganado una más que probable muerte, pero no iba a consentir que mataran a la embarazada.

– Está bien, no me importa. Ella será la segunda. – El asaltante se encogió de hombros, al final los dos acabarían muertos.

Evans estaba muy nervioso porque no quería que su amigo sufriera. Ellos siempre habían estado muy unidos, se entendían de una manera que muy pocos comprendían. Blaine era el único que lo había conocido tal cual era, sin máscaras, sin ocultar el más mínimo detalle de su alma. Y no sólo era que lo entendía, lo mejor era que lo quería tal cual era.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería su vida si Anderson fuera una chica. Se la había imaginado muy bajita (incluso más que Rachel), con una larga melena rizada y oscura en la que él enredaría sus dedos con suavidad. Sus ojos serían hipnóticos, muy parecidos a los actuales aunque con las pestañas más largas (si eso era posible). Lo que sería muy diferente serían sus cejas, mucho más finas y femeninas. La sonrisa... Bueno, tal vez unos labios más carnosos, pero de seguro tan inmensa y capaz de iluminar una habitación como siendo chico. Y su cuerpo sería perfecto, con unas piernas estilizadas (aunque, evidentemente, cortas) y unas tetas no muy grandes (Sam las prefería más discretas, aunque tampoco muy pequeñas). Se la imaginaba saltando por los muebles y cantando con una voz celestial, se la había imaginado con el uniforme de las animadoras en sus años del McKinley e incluso en un hermoso vestido de boda. Sí, había fantaseado con su boda y la familia que ambos habrían formado.

Lo que más le preocupaba era esas veces en las que se había sentido atraído por Blaine como hombre. Reconocía su belleza, tanto física como interior. Era hermoso, sus ojos eran increíbles, después de tantos años aun no sabía de qué color eran, su sonrisa era dulce, sus labios eran tan besables... Siempre tenía la sensación de que no debería pensar eso de un hombre, pero con Anderson todo era diferente.

Un disparo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y su sangre se heló al ver como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo caía al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Comenzó a temblar, temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse cuando llegara junto a su amigo.

– ¡Blaine! – El rubio llegó a su lado, sin importarle los ladrones o el resto de rehenes.

– Sam... – La voz del moreno sonó muy débil. El ojiverde miró el cuerpo del otro y vio que le salía sangre del vientre y presionó el lugar con una mano mientras que con la otra acomodaba a su amigo sobre sus piernas. Cuando consiguió su objetivo, agarró una de sus manos con suavidad, recibiendo un apretón de vuelta.

– Aguanta, verás que nos ayudan y te llevarán al hospital. Aguanta. – Evans repetía una y otra vez, más para su propio consuelo.

– No tengo mucho tiempo. – El ojimiel no era tan optimista.

Sam bajó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro y en ese preciso momento lo supo, estaba enamorado de Anderson. Su corazón se aceleró, sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder a su amado, pero lo más importante era mantener la calma y ayudar al otro.

– Pronto vendrán a sacarnos de aquí. Concéntrate en respirar. Inspira, espira, inspira, espira... - El rubio iba marcando el ritmo y Blaine intentaba seguirlo. Las primeras sirenas de la policía se escucharon y el ojiverde comenzó a rezar, esperando que su amigo sobreviviera. – Ya vienen, aguanta.

– No puedo... Dile a mis padres y a Cooper que los quiero... Y a ti también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo y...

– Sh... No digas nada... Concéntrate en respirar... Yo te amo, me he dado cuenta de que te amo y... Tienes que aguantar para que cuando salgamos de aquí te pueda llevar a una cita. Quiero llevarte a cenar, coquetear contigo, darte besos en los labios, en la mano... Tienes que ser fuerte para vivir... – Evans suplicó.

– Yo también te amo...

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sam mientras su amigo comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

– ¡No! Blaine, no te duermas, aguanta despierto... – El rubio suplicó.

* * *

Cuando Blaine perdió la conciencia, la policía entró en el banco y mató a los atracadores. El disparo que habían escuchado y tener a dos de los ladrones a tiro a través de las ventanas había permitido acelerar el rescate. Gracias a eso, habían podido llevar al herido rápidamente a un hospital.

Sam había sido capaz de llamar a los padres y el hermano de... ¿Su amigo? ¿Su amado? ¿Su novio? No sabía qué etiqueta ponerle. Sin embargo, ninguno llegaría a Nueva York hasta última hora de la tarde. También había llamado a sus amigos y Santana y Brittany fueron las primeras en llegar. Las dos abrieron los ojos muy asustadas cuando vieron al rubio cubierto de sangre.

– ¡Sam! ¿Estás herido? – La latina se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo buscando el lugar por el que salía todo el líquido rojo.

– ¿Qué? No... – El rubio se dio cuenta por qué lo preguntaban al ver su camisa y su corazón se encogió, apenas podía respirar. – Es de...

– Britt, amor. Quédate aquí por si viene el médico o vienen los demás, voy a llevar a Sam al baño para que se limpie. – La morena indicó antes de agarrar a su amigo.

Lopez no sabía donde estaban los aseos, por lo que se acercó a una enfermera que arrastraba un enorme carro con muchas cosas.

– Disculpe... ¿Dónde hay un aseo para que mi amigo pueda lavarse un poco? – Santana preguntó y la mujer dirigió una mirada comprensiva hacia ellos. Buscó en el carro y cogió una toalla y una esponja para entregársela a la joven.

– Puede utilizar ésto... Vaya por el pasillo y casi al final encontrará los aseos, a la derecha. Puedes dejar la toalla allí, ya la recogerán. – Ella comentó.

– Muchas gracias.

* * *

Sam entró en la habitación de Blaine. Acababan de decirle que le habían extraído la bala y le habían realizado una transfusión de sangre. Uno de sus pulmones se había visto algo afectado y por eso tenía una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, pero los doctores no estaban muy preocupados sobre eso, creían que no tendría ningún problema en recuperarse. Eso había conseguido que Sam estuviera más tranquilo. Se alegraba de que su mejor amigo/amado/futuro novio pronto estuviera a su lado.

El moreno todavía estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, por lo que se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la cama y agarró con mucha suavidad la mano del otro. Se quedó mirando como el aire salía de su boca cada vez que espiraba, aliviado por saber que era capaz de llevar un buen ritmo por sí solo.

Después de casi una hora, notó como su amigo se despertaba y abría los ojos. Se levantó para estar en el ángulo de visión del ojimiel, que intentó quitarse la mascarilla.

– No, B. Necesitas oxígeno. Vas a estar bien, pero ahora tienes que hacer lo que te digan los médicos. – El rubio susurró y acarició la cara del otro. – ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

Anderson asintió, recordaba haber recibido un disparo en el banco. Sin embargo, sentía sus párpados tan pesados que no pudo evitar volver a dormir. El ojiverde besó su frente de manera tierna, dejando que su amor por su amigo lo acompañara en sus sueños.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Blaine abrió los ojos, Sam todavía estaba a su lado, mirándolo con tanto amor que el moreno se sentía abrumado. Sus manos entrelazadas y las suaves caricias en su pelo no ayudaban mucho a que mantuviera su mente concentrada.

– Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Bella Durmiente. – El rubio bromeó y esperó con paciencia a que su amigo moviera la mascarilla un poco para poder hablar.

– ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? – La voz del ojimiel sonó débil.

– Que estás bien y que estás fingiendo para que todos estemos pendientes de ti. – El más alto le guiñó el ojo para que entendiera que bromeaba. – Te sacaron la bala y te vas a recuperar pronto, no te preocupes... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó en el banco?

– Creo que sí. – Anderson optó por susurrar para que no fuera tan evidente que no tenía muchas fuerzas.

– En ese caso...

Sam se agachó para atrapar los labios de Blaine con los suyos en un beso casto y rápido, el primero que ambos compartían. Al separarse, el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

– Así que no fue un sueño... – El rubio rió, feliz de poder estar junto a su amigo.

– No, no fue un sueño. – El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por sí misma.

– Yo también te quiero.

Evans se agachó para besar la frente del otro mientras le ponía la mascarilla de nuevo para que respirara mejor, sabiendo que pronto serían algo más que amigos, que esos besos se tornarían más pasionales y que se entregarían en cuerpo y alma al otro sin temor. Pero, hasta entonces, lo que él tenía que hacer era cuidar de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.


End file.
